This Pretty World
by dear-broken-heart
Summary: You've made it this far and you're moving fast, but what if the past catches up? Main NH
1. The Princess and her Crown

This is different than my other story, a total 180 in fact, but I'd hit a road block with the other, and I decided why not do a Nathan/Haley story because everyone seems to love those.

I of course don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

She'd thanked God everyday for the courage it took that day. It wasn't planned, even though she'd made up multiple similar scenarios in her mind, she never planned to act on any of it. She just wanted him back. She wanted to feel loved again, so she did what she was worst at, not thinking. Cheerleading practice had run over that day for the sole purpose of watching the boys run back and forth across the gym. A few of the girls sat around waiting until the end of practice, and she'd decided to stay too. She watched him sprint, his body physically in pain, but he still kept that cold look of carelessness and ease. As basketball practice wound down, the boys took their familiar form, standing in a circle hunched over choking for air, as Coach Durham pretended to mock them, proud to teach the boys what "true commitment" means.

She didn't know what came over her as she walked toward the center of the gym as the group dispersed. He was still there, talking with one of guys until someone motioned to him to look over as she was walking towards him. She remembered him saying her name as she approached him. Then she kissed him, leaving him even more breathless than before. She walked away, using all self control not to turn around and see his reaction, she knew she didn't have to. He never knew why that was what won him over again, but he knew he couldn't play games anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley remembered that day vividly. The hour. The minute. Those 30 seconds that had saved her relationship. And now she stood in a familiar spot. The sand and the salty wind blowing through her hair. She listened as Nathan recited his vows, recounting her fearless move from 8 years before, and re-exchanging the promise they had made 9 years before. He smiled at her as he read off the final lines of the handwritten vows. He held a little girl's hand as she kicked at the sand with her pearly white Mary Janes. The little girl was Adelaide, she was born the year they graduated from college. She had dark brown wavy hair, big brown eyes, and a bright smile. She was four years old and a little daddy's girl. She was their little gem in a rather rocky past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan had gotten a full ride to Michigan State after high school, and was drafted in one of the later rounds to the Miami Heat. He'd spent a long, miserable year on the bench, but was in the starting line up by halfway through his 2nd year. Now at 25, he was just hitting his stride. He was proud of the home he provided for his family, but was even prouder of his little girl.

Haley split her time between her office in Miami and her home office in the suburb just outside Miami. She part-owner of a small talent company, Starlight. Her business partner was her close friend Meredith, whom she had met during her year and half at Emery before she transferred to Michigan to be with Nathan. They met up again in Miami, Meredith had been working at one of the numerous five star hotels along the coast. It didn't take long at all for them to develop a rather faithful clientele with Meredith's marketing skills and Haley's management and organization skills. It was their third year in business, and they would most likely turn a rather good profit by the end of the year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Nathan had decided to renew their vows at Nathan's request. He had seen several of his teammates' marriages fizzle out over the past year over jealousy and infidelity. He wanted to show his wife how much he loved her, and how he promised he'd be faithful forever.

As they sealed their vows with a kiss, the guests clapped and cheered. It was like a new beginning, everything could finally be _perfect… _


	2. Run Away, Run Away

Do you ever dream of meeting someone again? Or would you rather throw away all your memories to get rid of those few little white lies you told way back when?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's my favorite niece?" Lucas walked over to Haley and Nathan who were greeting everyone at the reception.

"Uncle Luke!" Adelaide ran over and gave him a hug. "Where's Caleb?"

"I'm sorry Addie, he's with Brooke back in Charlotte." Addie gave a little frown, but then cheered up as soon as she saw a group of kids across the room.

Caleb was Lucas and Brooke's two and a half year old son. Luke, unlike Nathan, had never made it to NBA. In fact, he had no desire to ever go professional, and rejected an offer from a few Division I schools to play basketball. He knew he couldn't fight nature forever, and even though it was a defeat he didn't take it lightly, he wanted to bow out with dignity, and well, his life. He and Brooke broke up before they both left for college, after a long year of on and off dating. They were both just headed in two different directions. Brooke followed life all the way to New York City, while Luke took a quieter route, heading off to Colgate University in New York. While he and Brooke were only a few hours apart, it wasn't in the state of New York in which they met up, but North Carolina. While this may sound far sound too serendipitous and farfetched to most, it was far less glamorous than any dream chance meeting. Brooke was picking up a connecting flight to California at the Charlotte Airport, while Lucas was renting a car to drive home to Tree Hill after his flight was redirected due to a storm. However, the Charlotte Airport did not hold a rekindling of the fire of their high school relationship, but did serve as a perfect break from reality. Well, the rental car did. After all, they both knew what backseats were meant for after high school.

It wasn't until six months later that Lucas received "the" call from Brooke. Unlike high school, this time she was pregnant, and it was definitely Lucas'. With college graduation rapidly approaching, Lucas kissed goodbye growing up for good, and immediately fell into the real world as he took a job offered to him after a college internship in none other than his "favorite" city, Charlotte. Brooke and Lucas tried for months to return to the way things were in high school, but 5 months after Caleb was born, Brooke moved to an apartment several blocks away and began to work designing elaborate fashion pieces that would eventually grow into a business big enough for her own boutique. Lucas fell into a deep depression for almost 8 months as he fell to the idea that he was turning into his father, and that now his son would never have a father. However, through persistence, Brooke and Lucas avoided an ugly custody battle, and in fact remained close friends and offered two loving environments for their beautiful hazel-eyed little boy.

As Addie ran away to play, Haley walked over to Luke and gave him a long hug. "I miss you, you know that right?"

He smiled at he girl who faithfully cared for him since they were little. He missed not having her around.

"So how is Charlotte?" they started to walk away from the crowded room of the former "Tric" club, site of their previous wedding reception.

"It's ok. I mean, I love my job, don't get me wrong. It's just, I'm always either at work or with Caleb..." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at Haley who was listening intently. "I don't know, I guess I'm just greedy and always want more. I just want to find something more, you know?"

Haley laughed, "The story of my life. But I think for once, I'm actually happy. I mean, I have Nathan, and Adelaide is just the greatest little girl. I just wish Nathan would lay off the more kids thing, I just don't know if I'm ready for all of that again."

"Ha, I know what you mean, I have changed enough diapers for my time. Lets just say Brooke isn't the best when it comes to that stuff."

"Nathan was fine with all of that, he loves Addie so much, he really is an amazing dad. I just don't know, with my career finally taking off, I just don't think I can handle another little kid running around. Anyway, we've discussed my problems enough over the past 15 years."

"Tell me about it," he replied jokingly, Haley punched him in the arm.

"Well, considering your comments about Brooke, I take it, it isn't going so well."

"You could call it that. I mean, we get along, but I don't think anything else will ever happen."

"It looks like I'm going to have to use some of my matchmaking skills." She smiled jokingly.

"How about that cute little business partner of yours that you introduced me to last time I was in Miami?"

"Meredith? Ha! She is definitely out of your league!" Haley replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" He returned the gentle punch in the arm from earlier.

"Ow! I was just kidding!" she replied, gently rubbing her arm. "Just make sure to visit again soon." She gave him another hug. "And promise to bring Caleb along, Adelaide talks about him everyday. Maybe I'll even arrange something with you and Meredith then!" She joked as a few tears sprung into her eyes. She hated how infrequent her conversations and visits with Lucas were, and thinking about him visiting and it never happening made it worse.

"I promise you I'll visit in the next few months." He hated seeing her so sad, especially when he knew it was partially his fault. "Just don't let my brother over there push you around."

They hugged one more time, and then Haley was forced to return to conversing with the other attendees. Her conversation with Lucas was the same as all the others, too short and too much of the same. She missed having him as a best friend, and sometimes wondered in the back of her mind, even if it was a silly thought, that maybe she picked the wrong Scott.


End file.
